That Little Hickey
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: It was only a small bruise on his neck, but somehow, Itachi had a feeling that it wouldn't be taken that way. He'd never received a bruise. Ever. And as a result, he was sure his parents wouldn't take it the right way. TWOSHOT complete
1. That Little Hickey

**That Little Hickey**

It was only a small bruise on his neck, but somehow, Itachi had a feeling that it wouldn't be taken that way. Cautiously, he poked at the tender flesh, scowling when a small throb went through his skin. He'd never, in all of his sixteen years of life, received a bruise. And as a result, he was sure his parents wouldn't take it to be a bruise. After all, he was sixteen now, and apparently, his hormones had held out long enough. Trying to appear indifferent about the whole thing in hopes nobody would notice, Itachi walked up the porch to his home, dread filling his bones with every step he took. As expected, the front door flew open and a eleven year old Sasuke stared out at him, blinking once before smiling.

"Itachi's home Okā-san!" The elder brother planted his feet firmly on the ground as his well trained instincts screaming at him to shut Sasuke up in anyway possible. It was in that rather unfortunate moment, Sasuke decided to look into his siblings eyes, and he was out like a light. Itachi bit back a curse at his younger brothers unconscious form; he should stop wearing his Sharingan so much. Luckily, Sasuke got over it the second before Mikoto came into the room. She smiled at her eldest son as he hung up his chest plate and arm guards, undoing his headband and fluffing out his bangs.

"It's good to have you home Itachi, have you slept yet?" He shook his head, tired eyes looking to a woozy Sasuke who was suppose to have been heading out to school.

"I'll take Sasuke to school, then I'll sleep."

* * *

><p>No matter how much he whined, Sasuke was eventually towed to school by Itachi.<p>

"Why do you want to come with me to school?" Sasuke grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as as Itachi chuckled under his breath.

"I want to see what kind of classmates you have, see who's most likely to end up on your team."  
><em>And to see a certain girl about a certain bruise.<em> Sure enough, the offender was stood, leading against the wall of the school with one hand covering her mouth as she yawned. She too was wearing a high neck collar, though it was a turtle neck so you couldn't see the damage she'd received on the previous mission. Their attackers seemed to like going for the neck. With a sigh, Itachi waved goodbye to his brother before leaning against the wall too. The girl -Ruriko- looked up and scowled, rolling her eyes before folding her arms.

"It's your fault," Itachi murmured, watching as her steel blue eyes shot to him, narrowing in distaste.

"No way, it's your fault 'tachi, you were that one that wasn't on guard," she grunted, not even bothering to look at him. If it weren't for the fact that they were the power house team of the leaf village, then they'd probably never get along.

"Well, I've got to go," Ruriko grumbled, flicking her plaited strands of blonde hair over her shoulder, "I'm not like you, I need to sleep."

* * *

><p>Upon returning home, Itachi slowly began to make his way across the hallway in hopes neither of his parents would hear him. Before she'd left, Ruriko had took the liberty of ripping his collar from his shirt, running off with the piece of material and laughing. The stares and whisperings he got on the way home were unpleasant to listen to, especially since it was only the former that was directed at him. But as his non existent luck would have it, his mother rounded the corner, stopped, and gave him a second glance. Slowly, she made her way over, placing one delicate finger on his bruised flesh before frowning.<p>

"What's that?" She asked, one eyebrow raised and her face serious. Itachi tried his best not to run or scowl or show any emotion at all, instead settling for just shrugging.

"A bruise from the mission."

"Oh okay. You've got a bruise." Luckily, Mikoto was never the one he reported to, so she never knew that this was his first bruise. Well, she didn't know that until Fugaku burst through the door leading to his office.

"Itachi? Did I just hear right? Did your mother just say that you, you of all people, have a bruise?" Itachi's head shrunk into his shoulders, effectively hiding his neck.

"No," he murmured, well aware that running now would just make it seem even more suspicious. But the temptation was there.

"What's so important about a bruise?" Mikoto asked, watching her husband take hold of Itachi's head and forcibly removed it from hiding in his shoulders. Sure enough, an oval of a bruise rested on his neck and Fugaku suddenly nodded, like he'd come into greater understanding of the world.

"Oooohhhhh, I see now. Mikoto, Itachi has never received a bruise from a mission before; his record only has one scratch, literally. And judging by this mark, this isn't a mission inflicted bruise at all." Itachi gulped, taking a cautious step back and trying to appear calm. He didn't need his parents thinking that it was a hickey.

"It's defiantly a bruise," Itachi confirmed, turning on his heels and ready to get the hell out of there.

"So why haven't we met your girlfriend Itachi?" Mikoto asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at the look on her normally stoic son's face. It was half twisted in disgust, and half twisted in shock. He didn't say anything, instead shaking his head and leaving for his room.

* * *

><p>Already, he'd had several people knocking on his window, Shisui, his previous team-mates, and now his little brother was the latest one to join them. And they all wanted to know one thing, and that one thing was regarding a certain bruise on his neck. He'd already sent out a shadow clone disguised as his cousin to pick up the gossip. Apparently, the rumour mill was having a field day with him; the current story was that the missing ninja had taken a liking to him. And to top that off, he'd 'scored' as she was said to be hot. Even if the ninja that both he and Ruriko had taken down was most certainly male, and most certainly didn't have a thing for him, unless running in fear came under 'taking a liking' these days. There was a soft thump from the windowsill and he turned to look before a scowl crossed his face. Ruriko grinned at him, hanging upside down from chakra powered feet and muffling a chuckle with her hand.<p>

"'Tachi darling. Why didn't you tell me about this girlfriend of yours?" She asked with a mock laughter, falling perfectly onto the floor boards and stretching out her back from her afternoon nap. The teenaged Uchiha didn't miss the way her back arched, how her chest puffed out and showcased her rather generous assets.

"This is hardly funny Ruriko," he grumbled, getting to his feet and approaching the girl. Ruriko tsked, running a finger along his jaw line with a sadistic smile stretched across her face.

"I find it quite entertaining actually, because due to your perfect record, no one really believes you got a bruise on your neck from the mission. In fact, it's hilarious."  
>Scowling, Itachi grabbed hold of the girls shoulders, forcing her to stop circling him like a predator circling it's prey. She smirked, leaning in closer to him and gently exhaling against his neck.<p>

"It's even funnier... because their accusations are correct."  
>Their lips pressed against one another's, Itachi growling deep within his throat and pressing the blonde haired girl against the wall. She purred against him, arching her back and rubbing her pelvis against his. Pulling her legs up to rest on top of his hips, Itachi moved down her jaw line with butterfly kisses, pausing over her hickey before sucking on the tender skin, pulling away with smug satisfaction as it darkened slightly. Not to be outdone, Ruriko bucked her hips again, making Itachi moan against her as she attacked the hollow of his collar bones, suckling and leaving yet another bruise.<p>

BAM!  
>Both occupants of the room paused in what they were doing, turning slowly to look at the intruder. Sasuke had one hand against the door, his mouth on the floor as he stared in absolute horror at the scene before him.<p>

"Sasuke, don't you dare!" Before Itachi could even finish his sentence, the younger Uchiha had taken off, screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs.  
>Mikoto raced up to the room looking at the two that'd only just managed to unfreeze themselves, stood side by side and panting slightly. What she said, made both teenagers faces burn in embarrassment, and brought Fugaku running. He took one look at the flustered teens with their swollen lips, to his overly excited wife, raising an eyebrow as he did so.<p>

"Fugaku! I'm gonna be a grandmummy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Had this wrote for a while, it's completely random and a one shot. Only if it's really well liked will I write a sequel, so please don't expect a continuation.<br>****It's my story, I wrote it but I don't own anything other than the idea and Ruriko. **

**Tell me what you think?**

**Tsume**

**xx**


	2. Tasty Uchiha's

**Tasty Uchiha's**

For the past day and a half, Itachi had disappeared into hiding. No one had seen the boy, he'd become more of a recluse than ever before. And just when Shisui thought he couldn't get any better at it. Currently, half the Uchiha clan were out searching for him, intent on wishing the boy a successful future with the girl he'd started dating. Even if the entire thing wasn't official.  
>Flickering into the boys room, Ruriko Namikaze looked around before sighing, shaking her head as she kneeled beside the bed. Carefully, she lifted up the covers, looking under them to find two bright Sharingan eyes staring back at her.<p>

"I thought you'd be here," she murmured half-heartedly, flicking her bangs back as she stared into the red orbs glaring back at her. "You can't hid under there forever Itachi."  
>The teen recluse extraordinaire snorted, shuffling further back into his hiding place before letting the Sharingan fade from his eyes, shrouding him completely in darkness.<p>

"Incorrect, I can continue to hide if you retrieve me some form of nourishment."

"Huh wha?"

"Nourishment, food," Itachi clarified, voice the only indication as to where he was hidden away. With a frown, Ruriko stood up, whistling innocently as she made her way over to the door, opening it a creak and listening to Mikoto cooking downstairs.

Clearing her throat, Ruriko leaned against the door frame before bellowing, "Why yes Itachi, I would love to get you some food."  
>The effect was instant, the ravenette came bounding up the stairs at the same time Itachi dashed out from under his bed, snatching Ruriko up and heading for the landing window so quickly in made the blondes head spin. With a graceful leap, Itachi dodged Mikoto's outstretched hands, sliding effortlessly out of the window with Ruriko still slung over his shoulder. The girl whined at the unfairness of it all was she disappeared from Mikoto's sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally stopping in his mad dash, Itachi propped the dizzy Ruriko up against the wall before smashing his lips against hers.<p>

"You really shouldn't do that," he whispered after pulling back. The blonde just grinned back in the most cheesiest of manners, wiggling her eyebrows as she did so.

"Ah but then this wouldn't have happened now would it?" Sliding out from between the Itachi wall sandwich she'd found herself in, the blue eyed girl smirked before ruffling the Uchiha's hair as she did so. In perfect unison, the two poked their heads out of the side of the alleyway, cautiously checking that the way was clear before calmly stepping out in a perfectly henged disguise.

"I recommend hiding at your housing accommodations for a few hours... or months. The latter sounds like a much more pleasing idea."  
>Snorting at the ANBU captain that'd been hiding under his own bed -no matter how ingenious the idea was-, Ruriko turned to her own apartment complex that she shared with her niece, chewing thoughtfully on her lip as she did so.<p>

"I don't know... What if Naruko get's a little upset if I bring you over?"  
>Itachi stared up at the building in contemplation next to her before shrugging slightly, making his way across the bustling street as he did so.<p>

"I am certain she won't mind if I inform her of the situation... And offer up an hours training for every day I spend in the Nam- I mean, Uzumaki household."  
>At least, that was the cover story. In all truth, Naruko knew exactly whom her parents were and why her aunt -little sister of the yellow flash that she was- was around. However, the civilians just believed that Naruko was staying with the Namikaze because the sixteen year old had acquired the title of seal master in the past year.<p>

"Yeah, I guess she'll give in... But she won't leave you alone you know?"

"She will if I throw her out the window."  
>Ruriko just laughed, following after the Uchiha and not quite sure if he was joking or not.<p>

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Itachi rather liked about Ruriko's apartment, it was that it was perhaps the most homely place he'd ever had the joy of staying in. He'd been hiding out in there for the past week, with only the Hokage knowing -and refusing to deluge- his location. No one but Shisui had had the initiative to find out where Ruriko lived, and the blonde had answered the door with a face like thunder. She played her part well, acting like the furious girlfriend that couldn't find out where the hell her man was hiding. However, Itachi would have probably enjoyed the performance more had she not hastily thrown him into a closet in order to answer the door.<br>Not that he had complained. It was a necessary precaution. That and he'd found a pair of Ruriko's unmentionables. Apparently, she was more found of the colour red than he'd first thought.  
>Which lead him to the situation he was in now; sat up to Ruriko's kitchen table reading the newspaper as she sliced and diced a salad up. Cherry tomato's seeing as Sasuke was coming over. Naruko had begged him to help with her homework -when really it was an elaborate plan to tell him of Itachi's location- and strangely enough the boy had agreed.<p>

"Report?" Itachi murmured, having gotten to his feet and snuck up on Ruriko. The girl jumped as she looked over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him before offering up a baby tomato. Allowing the red fruit to be popped into his mouth, Itachi rested his head on her shoulders and chewed thoughtfully, only half aware of his arms snaking around the girls waist. He could get used to this setting, the whole idea of Ruriko being home with a meal of sorts ready when he got in was sounding better and better as time went on.

"Need some lettuce, fancy coming out with me to get some?" The blonde murmured, softly elbowing him in the stomach to try and fight off his arms.

Chuckling under his breath, Itachi gave in, backing up and smiling as he did so, "whatever you say."

* * *

><p>That lettuce turned into the weekly groceries, which were disappearing much faster now that Itachi was hiding in her house. Then again, hiding the sneaky Uchiha wasn't so bad. After all, there was only so long he could stay in the bathroom when she stole his top.<br>Fishing around in the short pockets of her casual shorts, Ruriko paused, blinking a few times before pressing her ear to the door. Itachi -whom after a mild scuffle with Ruriko had managed to snatch up the privilege of carrying the heavier items- paused before copying the blondes action, frowning when he heard nothing but silence on the other side of the door. Without even needing to think about it Ruriko kicked down the door, Itachi leaping in with twin Sharingan blazing. And he almost dropped the shopping bags at what he saw.  
>Ruriko wasn't so lucky, groceries hitting the floor as she stared at the train wreck in front of them. The couch was tipped, the coffee table broke in two. Shuriken were embedded in the TV, kunai litter the ceiling and Sasuke and Naruko were in the middle of it all. One on top of the other, naturally, of course it was necessary if one where to be pinning the other. However, the lip on lip contact wasn't needed.<p>

"What the hell?"  
>Sasuke jumped up like he'd been caught with his hands in the cookie jar, however with Naruko on top of him, he couldn't really get airborne as well as he should have done. To her credit, Naruko simply slide of Sasuke, looking up at her aunt with all the innocent her eleven year old face could muster.<p>

"What? I was just trying to see what there was about Uchiha boys that got everyone hooked," she murmured, removing the shuriken that was lodged in wall beside her.  
>Watching is dismay as the plaster fell to the ground upon the weapon's exit, Ruriko barely refrained herself from twitching.<br>Meanwhile, Itachi just watched as Sasuke shakily got to his feet, wearily eyeing Naruko and shaking ever so slightly. It wasn't difficult to deduce that the boy still was quite into the stage of finding girls attractive.

"That does it, you two are so cleaning this up!"

Sitting upon the couch, Ruriko and Itachi mimicked one another, raising a brow at the two stood before them. The only difference in their positions was that Ruriko's arms were crossed over her torso whilst Itachi had one appendage lazily slung over the back of the couch, hands brushing against the Namikaze's shoulder.

"What have you two learnt today?" Sasuke pocketed his hands, keeping the minimum two foot distance from Naruko that he had insisted upon.

"That all girls are crazy, with no acception."

"And?"

"And to never agree to help Naruko with her homework."  
>Accepting the answer, Ruriko turned to look at Naruko, the latter of whom was whistling innocently.<p>

"And you?"

"Today I learnt that if I wish to pursue a ninja with romantic interests at heart I should do it outside of Ruri-chan's apartment... And maybe use some rope next time."

"Good." Looking at Itachi out of the corner of her eye, Ruriko smiled before resting her head atop the Uchiha heirs shoulder.

"Oh," Naruko murmured, freezing Sasuke, who had been attempting to sneak out the apartment in the process, "today I also learned another thing!"  
>Knowing he would regret it, but wanting to know anyway, Itachi asked the younger blonde what she had learnt.<p>

"Well, that a certain Uchiha tastes even better than ramen of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>The idea was there<strong>


	3. Blankets

**Blankets**

When the nurse walked through the double doors of the operating theatre, the last thing she was expecting was to see the waiting room filled to the brim. And each and every person shared the same characteristics; dark hair, dark eyes and dark clothes with a familiar fan nestled between the shoulder blades. Only one bright blonde head broke through the dark masses, like sunshine slipping out from behind the grey clouds. It was quite possibly one of the weirdest sights she'd ever seen, and if it wasn't for the fact this family held a certain influence over a good portion of the village, she would have tried to shoo at least half from the room. However, she bit at her lip and continued on with her work, weaving through the bodies as she did so and trying to ignore the piercing eyes that followed her every move.

It was just her luck to end up working today of all days.

* * *

><p>Not since the almost Uchiha coup had Itachi ever been so nervous. Nurses eyed him as they walked past, curious glances that sat him on the edge of his seat, regardless of the fact they didn't know what was going on. Beside him, Naruko lightly tapped his shoulder in what he assumed was suppose to be a comforting gesture, yet was anything but. In front of him, Sasuke was pacing, hands thrust deeply into his pockets and face twisted down in a fierce scowl that betrayed his impatiences almost as much as his desire to wear a trough into the floor. The constant brush of his feet against the tiled floor was the practically the only sound in the corridor, an accompaniment to the almost non-existent sound of human respiration.<br>The entire clan was out in in force for this, running a mock in the hospital in such away that it was quite clearly driving the nurses crazy. Already several clansmen had approached Fugaku, determined to know the gender of the child until the clan head began yelling that he didn't know himself, and they either back down or he'd offer them up to his sons as moving targets for shuriken practice. They'd ran off pretty quickly was the threat was issued.

Tapping his foot against the floor, Itachi dropped his head back into his hands, resting his chin between the linked, spidery fingers that formed his crash mat. He watched, dark, clouded eyes following the nurse that rushed past with blankets, another following with a bowl of hot water. And then the screaming started.

.

A nurse came out, demanding Naruko to be the one to follow her. Half the clan were fighting to be allowed into the theatre, but only Naruko was granted access.  
>Itachi merely nodded at the dull wave she offered, whilst Sasuke's pacing became more frantic. Even across the room, Fugaku had become tense, muscles coiled and ready to spring into action if need be. The screams were becoming louder; Shisui's grip on the chair tightening until he left imprints in the metal armrest.<br>Finally a newer, higher pitched cry broke through the noise, followed by Tsunade pushing open the double doors.

"You can get your butts in here now..." She paused, looking at the entire clan before her and then proceeding to shake her head. "On second thoughts, immediate family only."

* * *

><p>The screams had died down by the time Itachi found himself inside the warmer room, walking slowly forwards whilst Sasuke and Fugaku hung back. His mother, dressed in her complete nurses uniform, smiled back at him, gesturing for Itachi to approach the bedside.<br>Laid, propped up against pillows, Ruriko stared back at him before a teasing smile crossed her tired lips. Sweat had her bright blonde hair sticking to her forehead, yet blue eyes still smiled back at him regardless of the fatigued appearance. Nestled in the crook of her elbows rested a tiny, blanket wrapped bundle.  
>Carefully, he sat down at the bedside, weary of jostling it's two inhabitants, even though neither seemed to mind. From his new position, he could see the tuffs of black hair poking out from under the cream blankets, a soft clash against tanned skin that matched Ruriko's in shade. He focused a little more as wide black eyes opened, staring back at him in wonder before a pudgy little hand reached out the blanket, grasping towards the Uchiha. Cautiously, Itachi offered up his forefinger, watching as the baby wrapped it's fingers and covered the digit, gurgling as it did so.<p>

"Boy or Girl?" Itachi whispered, eyes never leaving the child.

"Boy. I was thinking Raiu, it's a strong name for a strong baby." Itachi only nodded, looking back at the door where his father was currently pressed up against the window. Muttering 'boy' in such a way that the man could read his lips, Itachi happily turned back to little Raiu, gently brushing the black locks back from his eyes.

The clan head turned before bellowing "BOY!" so loudly that it bounced around the room. Raiu didn't even looked fazed. Outside, there was a collective cheer until the doors suddenly burst back like damn, well-wishing Uchiha's flooding in with balloons, hampers and cuddly toys to dump upon the new mother. Cooing echoed through the room as relatives took their turns admiring the rounded face of baby Raiu, comments of his varying degrees of cuteness floating through the air.

.

When the madness had left, Itachi carefully took Raiu up in his arms, smiling down at the baby and letting a few tears escape his eyes when the baby smiled back. Ruriko had fallen asleep somewhere between his parents leaving, so now it was only the two of them, plus two tag-a-longs.  
>Sasuke and Naruko both hovered over his shoulder, the later cooing at how cute the little boy was whilst Sasuke vowed to train the child.<p>

"Uchiha babies are so cute," Naruko mused, happily accepting the child from Itachi and gently rocking the boy to sleep. Sasuke just sighed, shaking his head and staring at Naruko in disbelief.

"Well, I would gladly appreciate my son back Naruko-chan."  
>Pouting, Naruko complied before her eyes light up. Turning to Sasuke, she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows as she did so.<p>

"If I can't keep Raiu-chan, then I'll just have to get my own."  
>Suddenly, Sasuke found himself in a headlock, being dragged for the door by his blonde haired girlfriend.<p>

"Come-on Sasuke, let's get busy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, maybe it'll just be a series of one-shots.<strong>


End file.
